Platinum Devil
by Katie Buggie
Summary: Toshiro get stuck with the job of baby-sitting the Seirtei's new trouble maker. Will he break down or tame the devil? **Sexual content in later chapters.  TRANSLATION: LEMONS! **
1. AkaChan!

**Katie: Hello, this is my first Bleach FanFiction. Sorry if its crappy, but I like adding my own characters. This girl is Sachiko Kozakura, she has long platuim blonde hair and emerald green eyes, she is only 16 years old, but she died about 50 years ago. **Toshiro is 15 in this… thingy?****

The only way to describe him was cold, a cold attitude, cold looks, but a hearty smile. I never thought one of the most famous soul reapers of my time would come to save me, I was just a regular soul, my soul pressure more than the average reaper, but I never really attended the academy, I just discovered _Sakura no hana_ on my own. I couldn't help but stare up at the Captain; he was cold, but amazing at the same time. I could've handled a single menos on my own, but then four more showed up, tipping the balance by about two menos. I didn't blink as he sliced through them, flash stepping in front of each and away before they knew what hit them. I was shivering from his bankai, not that I cared. This boy, I realized, was a year younger than me and a captain of the thirteen court guard squads, it was truly amazing. I touched the scratch on my cheek gently; feeling to make sure it had already scabbed up.

"Captain Hitsugaya," I bowed when he finished and came to see if I was okay. I was still in shock to see him; I don't think that would change no matter how long he stood there.

"Why aren't you at your barracks?" he crossed his arms in a huff.

"What? I'm not part of the squads, sorry." I stuttered through saying. He nodded toward _Sakura no hana. _"I discovered her on my own." I replied, stronger this time.

"What's your name?"

"Sachiko Kozakura." I replied quickly not missing a beat.

"Stay away from menos, or else you're going to get hurt, I can't protect you twenty-four seven." He shook his head, "I have been getting reports about high spiritual pressure, I'm assuming that's you?" he said it in the form of a question but I knew he already knew the answer.

"Sorry I just don't feel like concealing it," I shrugged.

"You should come back to the squads with me." He grabbed my wrist forcing me to follow him. I tripped nearly falling and pulling him down with me. He merely sweat dropped. "Aren't you a little clumsy to be harboring such power?"

I glared daggers into him. He continued on, until we were there in a matter of seconds. I stared at the tall gate doors as they opened slowly. I can't believe I am about to enter the Soul Society!

"Stop staring, you're here because you in trouble." Captain Hitsugaya grumbled, dragging me to the Head Captain's office.

"What do you suggest we do Head Captain?" I was outside the door, but the pipsqueak was talking so loud it was as if he wanted me to hear him.

There was a long pause, probably Head Captain telling him something.

"WHAT?" Yeah probably wasn't something good. I slouched back into the chair I was sitting in, ignoring his loud complaints. I would've only expected captains to act like this with their lutienets. Speaking of the big-boobed chick…

` "Captain!" a woman with red-ish orange hair and huge melons bursted through the door (only way I could describe her…).

"What Rangiku?" Toshiro had been walking out of the office when he saw her.

"I was worried about you…" She twirled her thumbs in a cutesy way.

"You're such a pain Matsumoto. Anyway this is Sachiko Kozakura; she'll be staying at our barracks." He had obtained his composure again and held a hand out, pointing to me.

"You can call me Sachi-chan," I smiled politely, holding out my hand to shake hers.

"Yay, Taicho! You got me a girly friend!" instead of shaking my hand she took me into a tight hug, causing my face to be squished between her boobs.

"Can't… breathe!" I gasped.

"Matsumoto, I suggest you let go of her," Toshiro_ helpfully_ piped up, not moving an inch.

The thirty year old woman _pouted_, but decided to release me. When I was out of her gasp I fell to my butt while gasping for air. _I have officially landed in hell._

"Come with me, Sachiko. Rangiku, can I trust you to _not_ do anything stupid while I finish paper work?" he glared at his lutienet, who merely smiled.

"Ya bet, Taicho!" she gave a mock solute and began towards where I assumed was her sake stash.

"That was a bad idea…" Toshiro grumbled, shaking his head and shame.

"Yea, probably was, Toshi-kun." I teased with the childish nickname; I liked it better then Taisho though. Made him seem cutesier; you know less big and mighty grown-up.

"Where exactly do you get the slightest idea that you can call me that?" his veins throbbed, as if he could scare me!

"You're right, I like Aka-Chan MUCH better," I winked at him. **(**Aka-Chan means baby in Japanese**) **I didn't wait for him to lead me to the barracks; I already knew where they were. I sauntered out of the squad one's barracks, causing uproar between the males. Granted, I don't find myself that attractive, quite average if you ask me, but guys seem to like anything nowadays… especially since they are technically over a hundred years old.

"Kozakura!" the petite captain yelled my name, causing all attention to go on him, which I didn't mind; I don't like being the center of attention.

"Yes, Aka-Chan?" I gave a slightly seductive tone, making him freeze up.

"Uh-um… get to the barracks!" he stuttered, trying to regain his composure.

"Yes sir. I'll be waiting." I gave him a wink and blew him a kiss. God this was going to be fun!

**Katie: haha can I call you Toshi-kun?**

**Toshiro: NO! Dammit, see what you've done, Kozakura!**

**Sachi: Sorry, **_**Aka-Chan.**_** *Blows Toshi-kun a kiss***

**Katie: I am going to love writing this… *Insert evil laughter here* **

**Toshiro: Can't I die in a horrible accident or something?**

**Katie and Sachi: NO!**

**Sachi: Please Rate and Review~**


	2. Don't Be A Tease Sachi

**Katie: Sorry for the short chapter, I just found this an awesome suspense point!**

** Toshi-kun: I hate suspense.**

** Sachi: Hateful little boy~**

By the time we reached the barracks Toshi-kun was fuming with anger, probably more from being embarrassed in front of lower ranks though. I had entered his office and quickly slumped onto a comfy looking couch (which it was). Toshi-kun merely pretended I wasn't there and did his paper work. This factor annoyed me, I don't like being ignored, especially by people younger than me **(Katie: Actually he has about 250 years on you, Sachi. Sachi: Shut up!).** So I did what any rational minded person would do; I laid on his desk.

"What are you doing?" Toshi-kun spazzed out, flaying his arms and popping veins.

"Lying down," I said in a sing song voice.

"There is a couch over there!" he was only popping veins now.

"But this is more…comfortable," I said in a seductive tone. I began tracing circles on the desk, teasing the young captain.

"W-what?" he began stuttering, clearly this was all having an effect on him, and that made it even funnier.

"What's the matter, Aka-Chan?" I kept my voice innocent, as if I had no clue what was going on.

"Don't make me do something regrettable, Kozakura." He kept his voice low to make sure no one heard him. But I did, and his words were enough to surprise the hell out of me.

I regained my teasing expression and began leaning towards him, "What do you plan to do, Aka-Chan?" I hate lying to myself but I had to continuously repeat in my head, _this is just a game, this is just a game_.

His hands snaked their way to my signature black cherry blossom kimono, tugging at the pink tie. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he was teasing me right back.

"TAICHO!" A very loud and very drunk fuku-taicho bursted through the door at that moment, singing _Taicho _over and over again.

"Damn you, Matsumoto!" Toshi-kun's veins were popping again as he removed his hands from my waist. I just noticed how large his hands actually were, like a bass player's. On his right one he had a tiny scar that reminded me of a snowflake. The thought only reminded me of my snake shaped scar placed on my shoulder blade, making my shiver at the memory of how I got it.

"You've gave me another migraine. I am going to my room, "he stood and headed towards a door in the back of the office.

I shot Rangiku a look of annoyance and headed towards his room.

"Toshi-kun?" I called in a worried voice. No response. I headed towards the bathroom connected to the neat room. I heard water running, not thinking much of it I just barged in. Bad idea…

**Katie: ooooooh you know something going doooooooooown!**

**Toshi-kun: You get way into your writing. :P**

**Katie: Shuddup or I'll have Sachi tie you up.**

**Sachi: Kinky~**

**Katie and Toshi-kun: EWWWWWWWWW! **

**(Toshi-kun's mind: yessssssssssss)**

**Sachi: Please Rate and Review~ **

**Katie: and if you think Toshi-kun or Sachi are perverts review something along the lines of "Eww Sachi/Toshi-kun!" or "Get the rope! ;)".**

**Sachi: Wouldn't you be the biggest perv? You're the one making us say this.**

**Katie: Yes~ Rate and Review~**


	3. Migraine Part 1

**Katie: Mwahahahaha**

**Toshi-kun and Sachi: Uh oh…**

I opened the door slowly and apparently quietly too cause he didn't even flinch; let alone stop taking his clothes. "Tos-!" I fell face first into the bathroom, causing him to jump.

He squatted down beside me. "I didn't take you for a peeper, Kozakura," he snickered at me.

"Trust me, if I was peeping, I wouldn't have said you name twice." I grumbled, sitting up on my knees. I tried looking him in the eye but the light blue boxers seemed to distract me much more. "Could you possibly put some clothes on?" I blushed furiously.

"Nah. If you uncomfortable why don't you just leave?" He grinned cockily. "Or you can join me."

I wasn't going to let him win this contest. "Don't mind if I do." I processed his surprised expression then began untying the sash on my kimono. Letting it fall to the floor I began to slide out of the kimono itself, turning around so Toshi-kun couldn't see my exposed tits, since apparently when you go to the Soul Society you need to remember lingerie. I stood there in my cotton panties, blushing like I was suffocating.

Toshi-kun hooked a finger around the waist section of my underwear. Damn where did he get so much confidence? "A-aka-Chan?" I stuttered starting to feel the effects of the cool air, suddenly crossing my arms over my chest. He tugged at my panties, pulling them down a little. I looked over my shoulder, only to see a very… _interested _Toshi-kun; he looked completely concentrated as he pulled my panties entirely down, letting the fall to my shaking ankles. "T-t-toshiro?" I tried using his full name to catch his attention, but my voice was too weak. And he was too absorbed by the sight in front of him. I moved one hand to cover my crotch while the other arm hid my nipples. I turned around quickly, my hair whipping around with me.

"Yes, Sachi?" he said as if he finally realized I said anything. Hold up! Did he just call me Sachi? Oh god… he's jacked up…

"What is Matsumoto comes in?" I swimmed for an excuse, finding one like a life saver.

"Then she'll walk right back out." He answered, rising to his feet. As it turned out he was a good 4 inches taller than me and I was 5'4" last time I checked. I felt something clothed and hard press against my thigh. _Holy crap! _I began getting dizzy, but in a weird kind of way, like you know where you are and who you're with, but you don't have the slightest clue of what you're doing.

"But she'll tell people. That wouldn't be good for your record." I considered many options: 1. continue the game and beat him; 2. Run into the shower; or 3. Yell for the very drunk Matsumoto.

Luckily I didn't have to do any of those because Ukitake enter the house and began yelling for Toshi-kun.

"Toshiro? Are you in here? I see your drunken fuku-taicho but not you," there was a series of coughs then a rapid knocking on the door.

I felt Toshi-kun's hand cover my mouth, a quiet shush following after. He pulled me closer, the hard bump trying to push between my legs to my wet core. I couldn't help but be wet, I had this sexy captain feeling me EVERYWHERE. He took my dainty wrists into his hands, pinning them on the wall above me. My breath hitched as I felt his free hand tweak my erect nipples, sending violent chills down my back.

**To be continued… tomorrow.**


End file.
